H O P E
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: No summary. Just go read.


_Just finished the latest walking dead episode and had to write this._

 _In full support of Desus! They are my favorite OTP._

"Take Daryl back to the cell. He needs a time out." Was Negan's words, as Dwight grabbed hold of Daryl, halfway dragging him from the truck where Carl was. Daryl gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing behind messy bangs. "I sw-"

"Shut up, for your own good!" Dwight hissed as he jerked Daryl's arms painfully behind his back. He had developed a soft spot for the man, and didn't want any unnecessary harm to come to him.

Daryl stood there for a moment, growling to himself when Negan flipped him off, an all too familiar reminder of previous events… He recalled, as he did many times now, of his encounter with Jesus… The chases, tying him up, flipping him off, ya know all that good stuff.

Daryl lowered his head. Though they hadn't interacted much with one another, Jesus just made something boil inside of him. Something that made his heart beat faster, and gave him hope… Hope that was now beginning to fade… Was Jesus even still alive?

"Come on." Dwight pulled again. Daryl followed this time, taking one final glance at the truck. To his surprise, he caught a glimpse… Just a glimpse, of Jesus ontop of the truck, peeking over just enough to get a quick look back at him…

Daryl's eyes widened behind his mess of hair and he damn near gasped. He was alive! Thank the Gods! "Je-!" Daryl immediately stopped himself. He couldn't risk Jesus' exposure.

Begrudgingly, he followed Dwight with no further trouble. He was taken back to his cell, locked in pitch black darkness, the only light being that from under the door crack. Thankfully, Easy Street wasn't playing. If he had to hear that song ONE more time, he was going to bust his own ear drums.

The silence meant he was left to his thoughts though, and boy did they weigh heavy on him. What the hell was that man thinking? How did he even get here?! What if he didn't make it out? The scenarios were endless and tormented the poor Dixon's mind… Furthermore, it bothered him that he cared more for Jesus than he would like to admit, in such a short time even. He hadn't felt this close to anyone in well, ever. Was this a love at first sight kind of deal he'd heard of?

Daryl shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. No. He wasn't like that. He didn't have those feelings, he was incapable of a relationship… Or at least he thought he was.

"Daryl?" He swore he heard his name whispered but it couldn't be… No one cared for him here except Sherry.

"Daryl" Again, this time not just his imagination. He looked up to the door, to see a shadow on the other side. Maybe it was Dwight fucking with him.

"DARYL!"

This time it was harsher… Wait… Was it? No… Couldn't be…

"Are you in there?"

It was! Daryl sprang to his feet and went the door, placing a hand upon it and his ear close. "Jesus?" How could it be? He was on the truck!

A sigh of relief came from the other side. "Oh thank God. I thought I had gotten lost in here…"

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" Daryl asked. However, all he heard was the click of the lock being undone and the door pulled open.

"Came back for you… I had no idea you were here… I thought you were in Alexandria still, with Rick and the others."

Daryl scowled at him as he made his way in. For safe measure, Jesus pulled the door back shut for now.

"Are you fucking crazy?! They'll kill you if they find you here! Leave, now." Daryl ordered.

Jesus met his glare with one equally as intimidating. "Not without you."

Daryl was silent for a moment. "Goddamnit, I have seen ENOUGH people get killed for my liking… GO. I don't need a fucking hero."

"That's where you're wrong… A hero is exactly what you need… Let me help you, please. You won't get out of this on your own…"

"Why? My life is nothing to you… We almost killed you… We tied you up, we LEFT you… Why do you want to save me?" Daryl was confused, though apart of him glad.

Jesus took a step closer to him and sighed. "I like ya… Okay? When we first met, I saw this man that looked as if he's just been fucked over by the world his entire life… I saw someone else behind that tough act of yours, wanting out… There is so much more to you." Slowly he raised a hand to place on Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl jerked. "You're fucking annoying you know that? Touching me and shit…" Daryl got the same sensation he did when Jesus had leaned on him in that car ride to Alexandria.

Jesus smiled sweetly. "You can let me in Daryl. I'm not going to hurt you… In fact, I'am here, putting my life on the line for you… Trust me."

Daryl began to pace back and forth, weighing his options. Once he made his mind up, he glared daggers at Jesus. "Swear to me, that you won't die… Not here, not for me."

Jesus' smile faded and he lowered his hand to behind his back, fingers crossing. "I swear… I won't die. Now let's go."

Daryl sighed of relief. "You're so fucking stupid… Ya know." He halfheartedly said as he grabbed Jesus for a bear hug.

Jesus was surprised, but smiled nonetheless, returning the hug. Daryl held onto him tightly, burying his face in the nape of Jesus' neck. He smelt like a morning after a fresh summer's rain; pure, clean, simple and FREE.

"I know… Now, c'mon. Let's get you outta here… We gotta move fast and quietly while Negan is gone." Jesus pulled back from the hug, as much as it pained him to do so, though he was hopeful for another when they got out of here.

Daryl nodded and began to follow his lead, his hopes as high as the heavens for once.

 _Fav, comment, whatever._  
 _Just do not flame._  
 _More to come of this pairing! 3_


End file.
